Hope
by writerluv
Summary: AU of New Moon. Bella is lost and distraught over loosing Edward. As she packs to leave Forks for good, she comes across a loose board under her bed that she never noticed before… ONE SHOT


Hope:

Hope:

By writerluv

Summary: This is a story that takes place in AU world during the missing chapters of New Moon. Bella is lost and distraught over loosing Edward. As she packs to leave Forks for good, she comes across a loose board under her bed that she never noticed before…

Hope

I sealed the last box and placed it outside of my room. My week- long, strenuous task was finally complete. Despite the boxes that were filled, it didn't seem that much work. After taking a well deserved breather, I turned back to my vacant room.

Unfortunately, it now reflected how I now feel: hollow, bare…abandoned. The walls no longer held the pictures of happier times. The only things that decorated any part of the room were the drawers and the desk, even they were empty too. The bed was the only thing that had any color in here, but eventually the sheets will be stripped and put away for no one else to use. I sent almost everything to Florida to Renee and Phil, who have already sent word that they received all my stuff.

I dropped on the bed, crying. I didn't want to go. I don't even want to leave Forks, but even more, I cannot stay. Too many things happened here that I don't want to be reminded of. I don't even think I can bare being in this room for one more second without thinking about _him_ and how _he_ left me stranded to support myself. Through the traitorous months, the only thing that had ever comforted me was my warm tears that slide down my cheek; they were the only ones who understood my pain.

Checking the clock, I decided to use the last of my energy to go down stairs and cook Charlie dinner like nothing was wrong. Tonight was the last night I would be staying here, I might as well cook Charlie something special that did NOT include fish or seafood-related supper. Personally, I started to grow sick of everything fish.

I threw together some left-overs from previous nights and tossed the salad. Setting the table was hardly a hassle, compared to packing, anyway.

"Hey, Bella!" Charlie called from the door. He placed his gun, loaded, on its usual hook.

"Hey, Charlie," I greeted him with hollow voice. He looked at me with a concern face and then looked somewhat appalled by the dinner. None the less, he sat down in his seat, ruefully playing with his meal.

"Bella, you know you don't have to go," he bluntly stated as he lifted his head from his plate.

I weakily smiled at him. I should have thought about Charlie. How could he possibly live without me taking care of him? But again, I couldn't stay here, not even for Charlie.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to have change of venue, that's all." My lie seemed to have convinced him on some level but not totally.

"Alright, as long as isn't because of Edmund."

"Edward," I choked. Out of fear of letting him know the real reason for leaving, I told him goodnight and ran into my room.

Why does this keep on happening? Why do I continue to cry for him? After what he said…how could I still be in love with my sparkly god?

I kicked my wall in frustration, causing some trinkets on the drawers to fall and roll underneath the bed. Sighing, I bent down to search for the missing items but coming up empty handed. I extended my arm further to see if the rolled more toward the middle, then my hand felt a small, wooden bump in the floor.

"What is this?" I whispered to myself. The board was and appeared to have been hastily ripped up and put back again. With all my might I pushed the bed far enough, so I could see if anything was under the loose board. Without much effort, I pulled the thing up and gasped at the contents it held.

Everything, I mean everything, Edward had stolen from me was here, in my room, all this time.

Hadn't he promised that he would make me forget him? Hadn't he said that there wouldn't even be a trace of him or his family?

Why then is everything here?

I took the CD of the lullaby Edward had composed and preformed for me and replaced the CD Phil had given me. The sweet melody possessed me for a brief moment, surpassing all the angst that built up the past few months. It was almost as if I was happy again.

After the song ended, releasing me from my universe, I went right back to searching through all the Edward-related things. Pictures, letters, everything was still in my room. He hadn't burned it all like I had imagined he would.

If he lied about all this, could that mean he lied about other things too? Like what he said in the woods?

Does that mean Edward Cullen loves me?


End file.
